


Game Stop

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Game Stop, M/M, only marked underage bc they are in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Micky would rather play the piano than play games. When he gets a job at the local Game Stop, he gains more than just the difference between a Playstaion, an Xbox and a Wii.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	1. Micky

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Micky walked by the Game Stop every day on his way to the music store. He glanced at the brightly colored game covers and moved on. He did the same thing at the music store, bypassing everything popular and going to the most recent releases of operas and concertos.

He bled music, according to his mother.

He felt guilty actually, because his mother tried so hard to encourage his musical inclinations, but with no money for lessons, and no money for a proper piano or keyboard, he was left to his own devices. He survived, teaching himself to play piano, reading up on musical theory texts.

His grades showed that he hardly cared about anything else.

One day, near the end of sophomore year, Micky saw a sign in the Game Stop requesting part-time help. It was there the next day, and the next day, and two weeks later it was still there. Micky figured that if he had a job, his mom wouldn't feel so guilty.

On a Saturday morning, he went into the game store to see if he could get a job. He didn't know a lot about video games, but figured that stocking shelves and inventory wouldn't be too hard.

There was a guy his age, maybe older, across the store, rearranging the cases for games.

"Um, hi," he said.

The guy turned and smiled and Micky's head went light. He had black hair, spiked up, and wore t-shirt and jean shorts. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi," he said brightly. “What’s up?”

Micky knew it was crazy to say the guy’s eyes twinkled, but … well, they twinkled. He seemed liked the kind of guy that was always happy and laughing. "Um, I'm here about the part-time help."

"Oh, just a second. Joe!"

Micky winced at the shout.

"What? Hang on!" a voice shouted from the back.

"Do you like working here?" Micky asked.

The kid laughed. "I don't work here. Just a good customer, and people don't put the games back where they go and it irritates me, so I put them back. Joe won't give me a job."

"You'd spend more time playing than you do working."

The guy nodded.

Micky looked at the big, overweight white guy behind the counter. He wore a ratty t-shirt and jeans. He had a full beard that was going gray. He must have been in his late thirties.

"Do you play video games?" he asked.

Micky bit his lip and shook his head. "I prefer the piano."

The man smiled. "Really?"

Micky nodded. "I wouldn't be qualified for a job here, but your sign has been up for a long time, so I thought I’d test my luck."

The man's smile widened. "That's because only gamers apply. What's your name?"

"Micky. I’m Korean, so my real name is Yoochun Park, but everyone calls me Micky."

"Micky, then. All right. Do you have some ID on you?"

"Um, yeah." Micky took out his driver license and his school ID.

"School kid?"

"I can work after school and Saturdays and Sundays."

"Good. Good. Hang on." Joe left the front of the store.

Micky looked around and met the other guy's eyes. He smiled. "Welcome to the Game Stop," he said with a laugh.

Micky's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Joe likes your honesty, and that you won't waste time in the back playing games. He'd be stupid not to hire you."

And just like that, Micky had a job.

[+ = 88]

The first thing Micky learned was that Junsu Kim came into the store every other day. The second thing he learned was that Junsu Kim went to his school, was in his math class last year, and played on the soccer team.

It explained why Micky didn't know him. Micky was sort of a music nerd. Junsu was popular.

They formed a commonality around being Korean, but Micky had lived in the US since he was four, and Junsu had just moved in six years ago. He still spoke English with a slight accent. But, they liked the same foods that their other friends thought tasted like rotting fish.

The only other Korean in their school was Jaejoong, the high flying, cigarette smoking, perfect grades getting, gossip queen of their school. He was just as popular as Junsu, even though he was gay, and he was friends with Micky only because Jaejoong liked to sing, and Micky liked to play for him.

One day, Micky walked into work and saw Junsu staring forlornly at the promotional poster of the newest Elder Scrolls game.

"My first love," Junsu muttered, "my first addiction.”  
Micky snorted.

Junsu sighed again.

"It's only two more weeks, Su-ah," Micky said.

"Longer for me."

"Why?"

"We have an out-of-state soccer tournament and I'm going to be gone on the day it's released."

"Oh, ouch."

Junsu nodded. "All my friends are going to have it beaten before I even have the money to buy it. I'm going to go wallow in self-pity and drown myself in a bowl of ramen."

Micky smiled. "That's a bad way to die, bro."

"You'd miss me, right?"

"Yes." And Micky meant it. It was so odd. They didn't interact at school at all. Micky rarely saw him in the halls. But here, they were best friends. Or good friends.

"Hey, do you have to work tomorrow?" Junsu asked, turning away from Elder Scrolls.

"No."

"I know you usually hang at home and stuff, but there's a soccer game, and an after party, if you want to come."

Micky swallowed, and then nodded. "Sure. I ... I don't get soccer, but I'll come watch you."

"Stalker," Junsu said with a smile. He winked at Micky's shocked expression and left the store.

[+ = 88]

"Jaejoong, I need your help," Micky said as soon as he saw his friend after school the next day.

"With ..."

In a low voice, he told Jaejoong about going to a soccer game and an after party full of popular people.

Jaejoong stared at him for a moment and then laughed at him.

"Fuck off. I'm nervous."

"Why?"

Micky's mouth opened and stayed open as he tried to come up with a response. There was no reason to be nervous. It was just a soccer game. He swallowed at the sudden image of Junsu in his soccer uniform, hair messy from running, mouth spread in a smile.

Jaejoong laughed again. "Fine. We are going to my house for wardrobe."

[+ = 88]

A few hours later, Micky found himself back at school. The lights of the stadium burned brightly. Students congregated around him. More than a few shot him awed looks. He tugged on the black t-shirt and wondered why he let Jaejoong dress him.

The blue jeans were like a second skin, and the high tops were bright green. Jaejoong had done something to his hair, pulled it back in a ponytail and then fluffed it out.

When he was done, Jaejoong had said, "There. Now you're properly fuckable," and Micky had punched him.

"Fuck is that Micky?" he heard more than once.

Jaejoong stayed by his side for a while, declared him socially inept and then left him to his own devices.

Micky didn't know what to do, so he went to the bleachers and found an empty spot. People sat by him without really saying anything to him, looking at him for a moment, realizing who he was and then looking away. It made him even more self conscious.

He wanted to leave, but he'd promised Junsu he'd watch. And so he watched. He didn't really get soccer, but he knew the basics. Junsu scored two goals, and Micky found himself smiling and clapping with everyone else. The second goal came late in the game and ended up being the winning goal. Junsu ran around the field with the bottom of his shirt over his head. He slid on the grass, and just before the rest of the team tackled him, Micky saw his solid abs, and the band of boxers.

He stopped clapping, mouth dry and stared for a long time.

In sort of a daze, he found Jaejoong after the game.

"Well," Jaejoong said, hands on his hips.

Micky wasn't sure what that meant.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go."

Micky was even more out of place at the after party. He stayed in the kitchen, because that's where the least amount of people were at. Jaejoong ditched him there, too, but Micky didn't blame him. He got a few compliments on his outfit from some girls, but he didn’t know how to reply other than to say thanks and blush like crazy.

Micky saw Junsu once, and that was when he went to go find a bathroom, and there in the middle of the hall was Junsu with his arms around a girl's waist and lips against her neck, and Micky froze and gaped like a fish, and then turned around.

Confused, he left the party. The entire night had been awkward and confusing, and now he was crying and he didn't understand why. Jaejoong said that he cried over everything, but why would seeing Junsu with some girl make him cry?

Wandering through the streets didn’t make it any clearer.

Junsu was popular. It only made sense that he had a girlfriend.

Every moment, every smile, every touch from Junsu ran through Micky’s mind.

They’d only known each other for a month. Micky had no right to be so possessive over him, but it hurt, god, why did it hurt?

Micky sat on the swing in a park and scuffed the ground with the tip of Jaejoong’s high top. He sighed, and decided that part of him had expected Junsu to hang out with him, stay next to him, and … god, why had he let Jaejoong dress him up like this?

With a muttered curse, Micky stood up, making the swing shake violently. He stomped all the way home and ignored his mother when she demanded to know where Micky had been, and whose clothes were those? He locked himself in his bedroom and striped. He didn’t relax until he was in low riding sweats and an oversized tank top.

His phone beeped.

 **JaeBabe** Where are you?

 **PianoMan** I went home.

 **JaeBabe** What? Why?

Micky sighed. **PianoMan** I don’t belong there, in that crowd. It was awkward.

 **JaeBabe** You only don’t belong there because you don’t let yourself belong there.

 **PianoMan** I didn’t even see Junsu.

And just like that Micky was crying again.

 **JaeBabe** He asked about you like ten minutes ago, that’s why I texted you bc we couldn’t find you.

Micky’s heart fluttered. Junsu asked about him?

 **PianoMan** Oh …

 **JaeBabe** You. Are. Hopeless.

 **PianoMan** I know.

The happy feeling went away, and Micky ignored Jaejoong’s call a few seconds later. Micky didn’t need to be at a party and he didn’t need to be dressed up. He needed a piano and solitude, and he was happy with that. The only reason he’d agreed to go to the game at all was because Junsu asked him, and the only reason he’d dressed up is because Jaejoong said Junsu would like it.

Well, Junsu didn’t need him, because he had a girlfriend, and Micky decided that the best thing for him to do was to go back to only knowing Junsu the Gamer, because Junsu the Gamer made him laugh, and his heart didn’t hurt when he thought about Junsu the Gamer.

[+ = 88]

Micky went to work on Sunday, knowing that Junsu would be there, because he was always there on Sunday, but he wasn’t, and then he didn’t come in on Monday or Tuesday either.

On Wednesday, Micky had the afternoon off, so he went to the music room and sat at a piano and told the notes his sorrows.

He was interrupted by Jaejoong.

A frowning, pissed off Jaejoong that sat down hard next to him and shoved him enough that he lost his place in the music.

“What?” Micky asked.

“What do you mean what?”

“What?” Micky asked.

“What did you do to Junsu?”

“What … I didn’t do anything to Junsu!” he protested.

“Maybe that’s the problem,” Jaejoong said. “God, you are both so stupid.” He stood up and wore a tract over the floor with heavy pacing.

“I haven’t even seen Junsu since Friday night at the party,” Micky said.

Jaejoong spun around and glared at him. “You said you didn’t see him at the party.”

Micky blushed and looked back at the keys that he was no longer playing.

“What happened?” Jaejoong demanded.

“Nothing.”

“Lie. Tell me.”

“No. Fuck off.”

“Tell me.”

“NO!”

Jaejoong crossed his arms and tapped his foot for a moment. And then he smiled. An evil, knowing smile that made Micky’s breath stagger. “Marissa Thompson has been bragging all week how she made out with Junsu for the first half of that party.”

The image of Junsu’s arms around a slim waist filled Micky’s mind. His cheeks flushed. “So what? Good for her.”

“And no one saw you after midnight.”

Micky went back to his forgotten song.

Jaejoong sat next to him again. “Are you gay, Micky?”

“NO!” But he felt his cheeks flush red.

“You know you can tell me. Of all people at this school you can tell me.”

“I’m not … I … don’t know.”

“Did you see him with Marissa?”

Micky swallowed, or tried to. There was a thick lump in his throat. “Was that her name? I didn’t stick around to find out.”

Jaejoong draped an arm around Micky’s shoulders. Micky shrugged, but not trying to make Jaejoong’s arm move. Tears stung behind his eyes again.

“It’s … when we’re at the shop, it’s like I’m the only person in his eyes,” Micky whispered.

“Do you like him?”

Micky looked up and considered that question. It was a dangerous one to answer.

His cheeks went even redder and his fingers slammed on the keys until Jaejoong lightly took his wrists.

“He asked about you again today,” Jaejoong said.

“So what?” he sniffed, trying not to look as pathetic as he felt. “He knows where to find me.”

Jaejoong frowned. “That’s true. I wonder why he isn’t. Probably because he thinks you’re mad at him.”

Micky looked up. “What?”

“Junsu. Yesterday, he said he thought you were mad at him, but didn’t say why.”

“Then why did you come in here asking me what I did to him. I didn’t do anything.”

“He says that yes, he made out with Marissa, but he doesn’t call her his girlfriend. Just a hook up.”

“Again, so what?”

Jaejoong sighed. “I think he likes you.”

Micky snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“What if he did like you?” Jaejoong asked.

Micky paused and then snapped, “He doesn’t, so whatever.”

Jaejoong threw his hands into the air and stood up. “You’re both so stupid.” The door slammed behind him, and Micky frowned.

Why did Junsu think he was mad? He wasn’t mad, he was …

What was he?

Part of him hurt, but he had no reason to be hurt, because Junsu wasn’t his … boyfriend? His … what?

He was indeed jealous, though. Of Marissa. He could admit that. But only because he had gone to that party for Junsu and …

Micky sighed. He put his elbows on the keys in a horrible chord and covered his face with his hands. But he had to be honest with himself. He liked Junsu. And more than once, he’d pictured himself in that girl’s place.

[+ = 88]

Micky didn’t see Junsu until Friday, and it was only because he wasn’t working and he was walking by the Game Stop on his way to the music store and he glanced in and saw Junsu’s back and walked faster.

Jaejoong sent him a text that said he was stupid about every three hours.

That weekend, Micky’s mom got sick. Just like a flu or something, but she did not want to get out of bed, so Micky stayed home from school and from work to take care of his little brother and the house until his mom felt better.

Micky forgot about the release of Elder Scrolls until it actually happened. The store was packed for hours after school on Friday, and Micky wondered why Junsu wasn’t there. One of Junsu’s gamer friends (Aiden Something) mentioned something about Junsu and soccer, and Micky remembered the soccer tournament.

That night, before Micky closed down the till, he paid (with his discount) for a copy of Elder Scrolls and put it in his spot in the back.

He stared at the game for a whole week.

[+ = 88]

“Well, when are you going to have more in?” the guy asked.

Micky tried not to lose his patience. Didn’t he just explain this? “They’re on backorder,” he said again. “We won’t be able to order them at all for two to three weeks.”

“So you’ll have some in two weeks?”

“No, we’ll be able to order them in two weeks.”

“So you’ll have them in three weeks.”

“I don’t know.” Micky spun the computer screen around. “See this? This is the code from the supplier for the Elder Scrolls game. It says it’s on backorder. And it usually takes two to three weeks for it to get off back order.”

The door dinged, signaling a customer, and Micky sighed in relief.

“But why didn’t you order more? It’s a popular game.”

“We sold a hundred in less than a week. We weren’t expecting sales like that.”

“Does that mean you’re out of Elder Scrolls?” a familiar voice said, in utter disbelief.

Micky’s head shot up and he stared at Junsu.

“Yeah, they’re out.”

Junsu pouted. “Well, fuck. This is the congratulations I get after leading our team to 3rd place finish at State?”

“Third?” Micky said with a smile. “Awesome.”

“Not as awesome as spending the next twelve hours playing the new Elder Scrolls game.”

The other guy agreed.

“Look, we can reserve it for you,” Micky said.

“I’ll just find a place to buy it online.” The other guy turned around without acknowledging either of them and left the store.

“You’re really out?” Junsu said with a frown.

Micky nodded. “Yeah, but … uh, hang on. Okay?”

“Um, sure.”

Micky practically ran to the back, heart racing. That was the first conversation he’d had with Junsu in three weeks, and he tried not to over analyze it. He took the game off the shelf and quickly unwrapped it. Jaejoong still called him stupid, but over the last few days of not seeing Junsu, Micky realized how much he missed him, and grudgingly admitted that Jaejoong was right.

He liked Junsu. A lot. And in that way, and … well, he didn’t know if Junsu liked him, or if he liked him in that way, but …

He snatched a piece of paper and scribbled a note. He put it inside the game. It snapped shut with a finality that scared Micky to death. He went back to the front, glad that Junsu was still alone. He held out the game.

“What … is …”

“I knew we’d sell out, so I bought you a copy.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

“Um, yeah. I …”

“Wow. Thanks, Micky. I … “

Micky blushed so hard and looked away.

“I … I don’t know … I’ll pay you back.”

“N-no, it’s … it’s a gift.”

“But I—”

“Just take it,” Micky said, almost snapping.

Junsu bit his lower lip. “S-sorry. T-thank you.”

The door dinged as another customer came in and Junsu hastily retreated.

[+ = 88]


	2. Junsu

Junsu went straight home, the game clutched to his chest. He had no idea how to react to this. It wasn’t a lot of money, not a single game, but part of him hoped—no, it was just a game. Just a game.

The look on Micky’s face when he’d seen Junsu kissing Marissa had been like someone’s heart was breaking. Junsu had seen that face before, because he broke up with a lot of girls.

He and Micky were friends, and Junsu wondered for a long time what it would be like to be more than friends with Micky.

Of course, he couldn’t make out with Micky at parties, or tell ANYONE about their relationship, but—

Junsu shut his eyes and stopped walking for a moment, wondering what it would feel like to have Micky pressed up against a wall, kissing him.

A car honked at him, and he jumped and hastily walked across the street.

When he got home, he shouted at his mother that he had a new video game and went right to his room. Maybe … maybe if he played the game he could forget about Micky for a little while.

He sat on his bed and stared at the game. There was no cellophane on it. Junsu wondered if Micky had already started playing it. He hated it when someone played his games before he did. Even if it was Micky. He opened the case and froze, seeing a note.

Carefully, he picked it up and read it. And then read it again, and then again.

_Junsu,  
Hey, … this is kind of a lame way to do this, but …  
Yeah, I like you, and I’d like to hang out with you outside the Game Stop, and … you know, not really with your friends. They make me nervous.  
The store has been really quiet and boring without you. I missed you.  
So … call me._

His name and number were scribbled under that.

Junsu smiled. He grabbed his phone, entered Micky’s number, and quickly sent him a text.

 **SoccerKing** Hey, it’s Junsu. Thank you again. Thank you so much. But I can’t hang out with you because I’m going to be playing this game for days. But you can come over. Maybe give me a reason to stop playing long enough to eat and stuff.

 **PianoMan** LOLOL okay

Junsu texted him his address and then told him to come over when he was done working, if he could. And when Micky sent back a smiley face in agreement, his heart absolutely soared.

That also meant that he couldn’t start playing his game though, and he ran around his room, cleaning it up. And then he changed out of his school clothes and into jeans and then into nice clothes, but it wasn’t a date, right? His heart was pounding four times as hard as it usually did before a date. So did that mean it was better than a date?

“Omma!” Junsu shouted as he ran down the stairs. He’d normally ask Junho stuff like this, but Junho was out with some girl. “Omma!”

“What?”

“Should I wear slacks or jeans, because my friend … well, he’s coming over and he’s never been here before and I don’t want him to think I’m a slob—“

“So you’ll lie to him.”

Junsu ignored that and continued, “—but I don’t want him to think it’s a date, or that I dressed up for him, or that I cleaned my room for him, or that—”

“You cleaned your room?”

Junsu winced. “Um, yeah.”

“Care to tell me something?” His mom put her hands on her hips.

“He’s … he’s just a friend, Mom.”

“Really.”

“Yes, really. Friend. Just a friend, and oh my god, what if … what if he doesn’t even think we’re friends? Oh my god, I’m going to die! But he bought me Elder Scrolls, Mom! ELDER SCROLLS!”

His mom laughed. “You most definitely like him.”

“But … but … “ Junsu tugged on his hair. “He’s a boy,” he finished lamely.

His mom came up to him and cupped his face in his hands. “Don’t worry, Su. It’s okay. It might just be friendship, but your father and I will not care whoever it is you like. You’re a good person, and you know good people, and you’re friends with good people, even if Aiden is always cursing like a sailor.”

Junsu smiled. “T-thanks, Omma.”

“Okay, now. Wear jeans, because you’re not going out of the house, right?”

“N-no.”

“Then wear jeans and a t-shirt and be yourself. Oh, and fix your hair. You just messed it up so much that it looks trashy instead of cool.”

“Thanks, Omma,” Junsu said and hugged her tightly. “Oh my god, he gets off in like a hour.”

Junsu pushed away and scrambled up the stairs, almost tripping. He barreled into his room, and hastily changed into jeans. Nice ones, though, his newest pair, dark wash. He stood in front of the mirror, biting his lower lip and turned around, making sure he looked okay. He threw on a t-shirt, one that said, “Play with me all night long” and had a picture of a XBOX on it.

Still uncertain, he took a picture and sent Jaejoong a text asking if it was all right for a kind of, not really, might have been a date with Micky.

 **JaeBabe** Both of you are so stupid. Yes, those jeans are hot. Nice ass.

 **SoccerKing** THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!  
**SoccerKing** Totally not like that, but omg I AM FREAKING OUT

 **JaeBabe** Again, both so stupid.

[+ = 88]

An hour later, the doorbell rang, and Junsu meeped in surprise. He’d done little more than pace around his room, trying to figure out what he was thinking and feeling and why the thought of Micky smiling made his heart race.

“Junsu! Your friend is here.”

Junsu froze, muttered, “Oh, god, I’m going to die,” and then ran down the stairs. He grabbed the banister and almost fell down the last two stairs. Micky smiled at him, and Junsu’s head went light.

“H-hey,” Micky said, blushing.

“Hey,” Junsu said, more like a whisper.

They stared at each other until Junsu’s mom chuckled. “Didn’t you have a game to play?”

“Oh, um, yeah, um. Follow me.”

Junsu turned around, mentally telling himself to be cool, don’t freak out, he’s your friend, just your friend, and this wasn’t anything more than playing video games. He led Micky into his bedroom and then stopped, because he had a desk, but it was full of his school stuff, and would Micky feel weird if he sat on the bed?

“You’re not playing?” Micky said, pointing to the blank TV screen.

“Oh, um, yeah, my mom said I had to do chores first.” _Nice cover, lame ass._

“So am I going to sit here and watch you play?”

“We can do something else.”

Micky looked at him in surprise. He reached out and poked Junsu in the forehead.

“What?”

“You’re not the real Junsu.”

“Huh?” Junsu winced as his voice almost broke.

“Who are you? The real Junsu would not offer to do something other than play video games.”

Junsu really blushed and looked down. “Well, you … you don’t like them, and …”

Micky laughed and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. “A full day of school and work, I’m tired. I don’t really want to do anything, so you can play.”

“Oh…okay.”

Junsu stepped over Micky’s outstretched legs and sat next to him. He leaned forward and put the game into the XBOX. The note Micky had written fluttered to the floor, and Micky blushed and reached for it, but Junsu was faster and snagged it out of the air.

Micky frowned.

“It’s mine,” Junsu said, and childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

“I-I- it-It’s, uh, kind of stupid though.”

“No, it’s not. You’re … you were right about … we don’t … damn it.” Junsu looked down. He didn’t want to say anything that sounded like a confession.

It was like Micky knew what he was thinking.

“We don’t really have the …”

“… same friends,” Junsu finished.

“Yeah. Does that mean we can’t be friends?”

“No, we are friends, aren’t we?”

Micky looked down and then met his eyes. His cheeks were this adorable shade of pink, and his plump lower lip was held tightly between his teeth. He nodded. “Y-yeah, we-we’re friends.”

“It’s not very convincing when you stutter like that.”

His cheeks darkened and he looked away with more than just his eyes. He turned, almost curling in on himself.

“Sorry,” Junsu said quickly. “I wasn’t making fun. We are friends, I think we’re friends. Did you know I’d only been home for like a half hour from the tournament before I came to the Game Stop, and it wasn’t because I wanted the Elder Scrolls. I knew it’d be sold out, or you know, probably, but I wanted to see you and I was hoping you were at work.”

Micky smiled and shifted back. His legs crossed and his knee brushed up against Junsu’s leg. They both looked at it, Junsu sort of tried to say something and it came out as gibberish and Micky moved away quickly.

Junsu frowned and turned his attention back to the game.

“S-so what is this g-game about?” Micky asked.

“It’s like the best game ever,” Junsu said, excited and secure again, because if anything made him overly confident it was talking about video games.

He told Micky all about how Elder Scrolls started way back in 1994 before the two of them could even hold a Nintendo controller. He went on and on and on about the advances in the game, and how he first started playing it when he was twelve. Part of him knew that Micky barely cared about any of this, but he rambled on about the characters and the last few games anyway, because Micky was looking at him and smiling, and he liked it when Micky smiled.

“You boys hungry?”

They both turned to the doorway to see Junsu’s mom leaning with her arms crossed and smiling.

Junsu blushed and looked at Micky.

“Um, sure,” Micky said. “I haven’t eaten since lunch.”

“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me you were hungry?” Junsu asked and smacked his shoulder.

“I didn’t even think about it until now.”

“I made japchae,” his mom said. “Come down when you’re done flirting.”

Junsu eyes went wide, and that sheen of pink covered Micky’s cheeks and he looked down, away from him, biting his lower lip. “Mom!”

She laughed and left the room.

“Were you flirting with me?” Micky whispered.

Junsu’s mind went blank, mouth open, slack jawed, and then _he_ blushed and looked away. “I … I …”

“Because it was pretty bad if you were,” Micky said.

Junsu looked up again, and saw that Micky was smiling widely.

“I mean, you didn’t even use any pick up lines or anything.”

Junsu smiled. “Well, Casanova, maybe you should teach me how to flirt properly.”

Micky rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like I’m Casanova. How many girlfriends have you had this year?”

“But you just said my flirting was bad.”

“Was that flirting?”

“Well, no … not really. I mean …”

“Then it wasn’t bad, and you can try again.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide again, and Micky’s mirrored his for a moment before he looked away.

“Maybe it was bad because I’m not used to flirting with guys,” Junsu said in the silence.

Micky tried not to smile. “It’s not like I know these things anyway. I don’t have any experience with flirting.”

“With your smile, you don’t need to flirt.”

Micky bit his lower lip again and blushed. “That was good flirting.”

Junsu laughed and said, “Come on, let’s go eat chapjae.”

He stood up and held out his hands. Micky swallowed nervously and gripped them, letting Junsu pull him to his feet. He stepped away immediately, and Junsu blushed, because he’d almost, not quite, wanted to lean in to kiss Micky’s cheek like he always did with his girlfriends.

Micky didn’t let go of his hands though. He sighed, and then said, “I … I like you.”

Junsu liked Micky too, but he wasn’t sure if “like” or “ _like_ ” is what Micky meant. “I like you, too, Micky.”

A little voice that sounded like Jaejoong called him a coward.

Micky still gnawed on that lower lip, eyes on the floor.

“I mean, of course, I like you, because we’re friends,” Junsu said.

Micky’s face sagged, and he whispered, “Oh,” so quietly, and those dark eyes filled with so much heartbreak that Junsu scrambled to fix it.

“But I like you like you too.”

Micky looked up. “Like me like me?”

“Yeah.”

“What does that mean?”

Junsu squirmed and made a face. “I don’t know. I like you, why is this so hard?” He tried to pull away this time, but Micky held on tightly.

“I like you like you too,” Micky said.

“R-really?”

Micky nodded. “It’s kinda scary though.”

“Oh god, tell me about it.”

“Your mom seems okay with it.”

Junsu cringed. “A little too okay with it. She’s so going to embarrass me.”

Micky still had that plump lower lip between his teeth and he stepped closer, so they were sharing body heat. Junsu’s heart raced.

“Don’t worry. I’ll still think you’re cute.”

Junsu’s cheeks went red. There was another long silence, where Junsu was certain he could never look Micky in the face again. He sort of growled and then turned away without letting go of Micky’s hand. “Why is this so awkward?”

“Is it?” Micky said. “I’ve … never done this, so … I’m sorry … I … didn’t—“

“It’s not your fault,” Junsu said and hugged him, arms around Micky’s waist. He turned his face and breathed in. His brain caught up with his actions, and he was about to pull away and ready to die from embarrassment when Micky’s arms wrapped around his neck. Junsu sighed and shut his eyes. He and Micky were practically the same height, and he’d thought it would have been awkward to hug someone so tall. It wasn’t. They fit together.

He smiled and adjusted so he could almost touch the skin of Micky’s neck with his nose. He inhaled again.

“Do I smell good?”

“Shut up,” Junsu muttered. “Sniffing.”

Micky laughed, and he turned his head and put his nose right below Junsu’s ear and breathed hard, and Junsu broke away, laughing as he rubbed the tickle away.

They smiled at each other, and Micky had that lower lip between his teeth again.

“Come on, let’s go eat.” Junsu held out his hand and Micky took it and let Junsu lead him to the dinner table.

[+ = 88]

“Do-do you want me to walk you home?” Junsu asked, and then blushed when Micky smiled.

“You don’t have to. It’s not that far.”

“I-I want to.”

“Oh.” Micky nodded. “Okay.”

Dinner hadn’t been nearly as awkward as Junsu had feared. As soon as his mom found out Micky played the piano, they talked about music for almost an hour. They only stopped talking because Micky’s mom had called wondering where he was.

Junsu smiled widely and shouted to his mom that he’d be right back. They slipped on their shoes and headed out into the night.

“I still have so much homework to do,” Junsu said with a moan.

“Me, too. I was going to do it while you played video games.”

“Well, this day just didn’t end up how either of us thought it would.”

Micky smiled at him and shook his head. “Nope. Not at all.”

“I, uh, normally, I’d hold your hand, but …”

“It’s okay,” Micky said. “We should get used to this first before everyone else finds out.”

“Yeah.”

They walked in silence, and Junsu tried to think of something to say. He never had a problem talking to Micky before. Aiden always said the problem was getting him to shut up.

“Thanks for the game,” Junsu said again.

Micky smiled, eyes on the ground. “You’re welcome.”

“Can I buy you something to … make up for it?”

“No.”

Junsu frowned.

“But you can buy me something because you want to buy me something.”

Junsu smiled. “That’s not weird right?”

Micky shrugged. “I don’t know. Don’t you normally buy your girlfriends things?”

“Well, yeah, but you’re not my girlfriend, are you?”

“Um …”

“Boyfriend, I meant boyfriend.” Junsu face palmed.

Micky chuckled and then shrugged. “I don’t know. Am I? You’re forgetting that I don’t know how to do this relationship thing.”

“Me neither. Not with another guy anyway. I mean … it’s like … “

“Who’s the girl?”

They both blushed and kept walking.

Micky sped up a little, and then led the way between two houses. There were octagons of stone forming a walkway to a gate. “This is my house,” he said, almost whispering. He opened the gate and then let Junsu through. There was a small patio of concrete and then more stones that led around the house. Micky stopped and said, “We can talk here, you know, where no one can see or hear us.” He held out his hand, fingers spread.

Junsu looked at it, swallowed and then took his hand, stepping closer to him. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he confessed, barely whispering.

“Me neither. What would you normally do, you know, if I was a girl?”

Junsu snorted. “I’d already have my tongue down your throat.”

“Oh.” Micky took a few steps back, until his back hit the wall. He hadn’t let go of Junsu’s hand though, and Junsu followed him.

“Sorry, I probably should have worded that differently. “

“No, it’s what I asked. I just … I don’t know. I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Ever?”

Micky shook his head.

“C-can-can I kiss you?”

Micky swallowed. “I—“ He looked down and gnawed on his lower lip.

Junsu just stopped his groan; he stepped closer and touched it. “You always bite on your lip like that, did you know that?”

Micky nodded, and Junsu was sure he was smiling. So he forged ahead.

“It must hurt all the time, being bitten every time you get nervous. Should I kiss it better?”

Micky burst out laughing. It wasn’t quite the response Junsu had hoped for, but Micky’s body relaxed and sagged against the wall a little, allowing Junsu to step even closer. His smile shone brightly in the dark.

Junsu swallowed and decided that now was a perfect time. He reached up and touched Micky’s cheek, letting him turn away if he wanted. Instead, Micky turned into the touch. Junsu gasped as a shaking hand settled on his hip. He turned his head, and Micky’s breath landed harsh on his lips. Micky’s eyes shut, and Junsu smiled, shutting his eyes just before their lips touched.

Junsu’s body sagged at the foreign feel of boy’s lips on his. They weren’t soft or fruity, but just normal and sort of rough, like his own.

Micky suddenly inhaled through his nose, and Junsu pulled away. The other’s head thunked against the wall, but Junsu didn’t pull away, lips still close, just in case.

“Fuck,” Micky whispered.

Junsu pecked his lips. “Good or bad?”

“G-good. S-so good.”

“Well, then,” Junsu kissed him again, adding more pressure with his lips.

Micky practically moaned. Junsu parted his lips, and added another kiss to Micky’s pliant mouth. He stepped into him completely and, letting his hand run down Micky’s chest, Junsu put both hands on his hips, and then around his waist. Micky clenched his t-shirt in a fierce grip.

Junsu kept his lips moving, slow, waiting, and then Micky responded, following Junsu’s lead through opened-mouth kisses. Even if there wasn’t any tongue shoving into his throat involved, Junsu decided he very much liked kissing Micky.

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” Junsu whispered.

Micky nodded. “In the morning.”

“Okay, after, can we go on a date?”

Micky bit his lower lip again, and this time Junsu leaned forward and sucked it into his mouth. Micky moaned and their tongues touched for a moment before Micky jerked away.

“Sorry,” Junsu said, not sorry at all, and letting his lips hover over Micky’s. “But that is just so cute.”

Micky smiled and said, “I think your nose is cute.” He kissed it quickly and Junsu blushed, laughing awkwardly.

“So, I’ll um … what should we do?”

Micky shrugged. “Anything is fine. You asked me. Aren’t you supposed to plan it?”

“Okay. I will. But you can’t hate it.”

“I don’t think I would. I’d be with you.”

Junsu smiled, and then sighed. “I better go. Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes.”

Junsu kissed him again, for longer than before. He led the kiss from one to another, touching his tongue lightly to Micky’s. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth again, chewing lightly. Micky laughed, breathless and pulled his head away.

“Text me later, okay?” Micky whispered.

Junsu nodded. Their lips met one more time, and then Junsu brushed his fingers over Micky’s cheek and turned away, letting himself out of the gate. He didn’t go far, just on the other side of the fence. His knees buckled for a moment and he leaned against Micky’s house. He touched his lips, smiled and then with an exuberant burst of energy, he ran home.

[+ = 88]

Across town, in the college dorms, Jaejoong’s phone beeped with a text message. Two seconds later it beeped again. He gripped Changmin’s hair and pulled the slightly drunken Freshman’s mouth away from his nipple.

“Just a second, eager slut.” He reached over and grabbed his phone.

Two identical texts from two different people:

_I think I’m in love._

Jaejoong smiled. He replied to both messages with _So stupid in love_ and then turned his phone off.

“Sorry, Minnie. You may continue devouring my body.”

[+ = 88]


End file.
